


Anyone else

by CrushedCookieNut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Writing, but not really, hsmtmts references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedCookieNut/pseuds/CrushedCookieNut
Summary: Chat writes a song for his lady. But what happenes when Marinette hears the same song in school which was appearently written by Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Anyone else

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic, I think. It is a songfic right? Idk. The song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=185hGYc4NGw which is Anyone else by Joshua Basset. I think it kinda fits Chat and his love for LB. Also, I just watched HSMTMTS and it is awesome. If you have time, watch it.

“I wrote you a song, m’lady.” Chat Noir pulled a guitar from behind his back, into his lap. Ladybug looked at him.

“I didn’t know you write songs, Chat.” Ladybug told him. She was kinda surprised. He never told her. Of course, he can’t but still, what if she heard one of his songs on the radio.

“This is my first one, actually.” Chat was nervous. He scratched the back of his head with his hand.

“Well, then sing it. I’m sure it’s beautiful.” Ladybug encouraged him. Chat Noir started playing the chords and soon singing.

“You say you gotta think it over  
I can't stop thinkin' of you  
Is he the guy you want to hold ya  
I'll be here when you need me to

Make you feel beautiful in the morning  
Light you up when the rain won't stop pouring  
'Cause there's a million little things I haven't told ya  
It kills me every time he's with you so

How'm I supposed to think about anything else?  
How am I to go on keeping this to myself?  
I am done pretending I want anyone else  
Anyone else, anyone else

Oh, oh, anyone else  
Oh, oh, anyone else

And now the days are getting longer  
I'm caught daydreamin' of you  
I'm still waiting for my happy ever after  
When you're ready, I'll be ready too

Make you feel beautiful in the morning  
Light you up when the rain won't stop pouring  
'Cause there's a million little things I haven't told ya  
It kills me every time he's with you so

How'm I supposed to think about anything else?  
How am I to go on keeping this to myself?  
I am done pretending I want anyone else  
Anyone else, anyone else

The world melts away when I'm with you  
And I know you're afraid to jump too soon, oh  
But I promise if you would  
I'd love you better than he ever could  
Girl, we'd have it good, we'd have it good

How'm I supposed to think about anything else?  
How am I to go on keeping this to myself?  
I am done pretending I want anyone else  
Anyone else, anyone else

I keep hoping it'll only be a matter of time  
'Til the memory's faded and the feelings subside  
Time won't help, I can't settle for anyone else  
Anyone else, anyone else” He finished. Ladybug was smiling.

“Did you like it?” Chat asked.

“It’s beautiful, Chat. I love it.” Ladybug hugged him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Marinette was slowly walking towards the school. Luckily, she wasn’t late today. She managed to eat her breakfast, get ready in time and finish her homework. She was walking, listening to the song Chat Noir sent her. She downloaded it from her bug phone to her regular phone. He recorded another version that also had piano and even bass. He really put a lot of effort in it. And it’s worth it. The song is beautiful. She wishes she could show it to Alya. She would love it for sure.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class passed by quickly and it was time for lunch. Marinette plugged her earphones into her phone again and listened to the song while eating. Alya asked her a couple of times what she was listening to.

“Just a song my friend wrote.” She answered.

“Who? Nino?” Alya asked, biting into her sandwich.

“Nope.” Marinette answered.

“Who then?” Alya insisted.

“It doesn’t matter.” Marinette said, finishing her lunch.

“Can I listen to it?” Alya asked.

“Um, no … because he doesn’t, um, want anyone to hear it yet.” Marienette lied. Well, half lied. She didn’t know whether that was true.

“Well, okay.” Alya was disappointed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, dude! What are you listening to?” Nino approached his best friend after school.

“Just a song I wrote.” Adrien answered and continued listening.

“Wait, you wrote a song? That’s awesome! Let me hear it!” Nino was happy for his best friend. Adrien handed him his earphones and Nino started listening to his song.

“What is it called?” Nino asked.

“Anyone else.” Adrien said.

“Anyone else is a master-peice. Do you mind me showing it to Alya?” Nino asked.

“Uh, sure ...” Nino didn’t let him finish the sentence, he just stood up and ran towards Alya and Marinette, holding his phone.

“Hey, Al. My boy wrote a song.” Nino said.

“Wow, that’s so cool. Can you play it?” Nino started playing it aloud, just as Adrien ran next to them. The music started playing and Marinette froze. She slowly looked at Adrien. He was looking at the screen.

“Can you stop it?” Marinette asked.

“You don’t like it?” Adrien looked down.

“No, I-I mean yes, I do. B-but that’s n-not what I manted to way. I mean wanted to say.” Marinette pulled out her phone and started playing the same song. Adrien looked up at her, shocked. She smiled at him and started singing. Alya and Nino quickly ran away but Marinette and Adrien didn’t notice. They were both singing together. Too soon, the song ended.

“I love you, Adrien. You don’t have to settle for someone else.” Marinette smiled. Adrien hugged her and she hugged him back. This was the best day of their lives and they wouldn’t want their partner to be anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I am kinda still looking for inspiration, so this is kinda lame but the best I could do right now. I am tryna write a fake dating fic but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
